Printing small images on consumer products using standard printing processes is known in the art. However, such printing processes can be limited in the amount of detail shown in the images printed and the smallest size of the images printed by the processes. Further, in applications where small images with smooth or reflective surface finishes are desired, it is often difficult to achieve such surface finishes with conventional printing processes.